


Friendly Wager

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: Destiny had always been attracted to Negan, but the two finally get a chance to get to know each other in a little arcade during a scavenging trip.





	Friendly Wager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellsPrettiestDemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPrettiestDemon/gifts).



> A fic I wrote for @daddy-kink-confirmed for @i-am-negan's fic exchange. Sorry it took so long to get put up here, I hope you all enjoy <3

“Took us long enough. The boss sure knows how to pick ‘em,” Simon grumbled under his breath in the passenger’s seat. Destiny, who sat behind him in the Jeep, pulled herself out of her daydream and sat up as she looked at her surroundings.

The Jeep had stopped in the middle of an abandoned main street in some small town a little ways from Sanctuary, though Destiny hadn’t been paying attention to the name. The street certainly hadn’t fared well once the dead started walking, and the abandoned stretch of pavement was littered with glass and empty storefronts. Obviously looted, but there was always something worth finding. Every little bit helped these days.  

As the other men in the Jeep began to leave, Destiny followed suit. Her boots hit the pavement with a thud as she slid out of the truck. Absentmindedly, she watched as one of the larger trucks pulled in behind the Jeep. Milling around as she waited for instruction, she took a few steps with her hands in her jacket pockets. Negan had ordered a cleanup crew the day before to take care of any walkers that were wandering around in the streets so that she and the other members of the scavenging crew could take care of finding supplies today. 

Destiny found herself glancing over at the truck as Negan made his way over to her and the group of Saviors. Usually he never went on scavenging trips, but Negan wanted to be here in case something went wrong, considering this used to be a populated area.

Distractedly, she ran her fingers through her straight black hair, fluffing it up and  trying to not make it apparent she was looking directly at him. She’d wanted to be with Negan for a while now, but found herself to be too shy to even give him a hint. Everything about him made her heart flutter, that scruffy salt and pepper beard, the dimples that dotted the corners of his ever-present wide grin, and how he confidently held himself everywhere he went. It was frustrating how much she wanted to be near him, but she always considered it a pipe dream that he would ever be interested in her. She wasn’t even going to touch the topic of the wives. That was a whole other can of worms.

“Listen up, ‘cause I’m not gonna fucking repeat myself again,” Negan’s voice boomed out as he addressed the small crowd. His hazel eyes connected with her blue ones through her glasses for a moment, and as cliche as it sounds, time stopped. Then he continued to sweep his gaze over the eyes, and time moved forward again. “There’s a lot of goodies that could be hidden around here, and I want to make sure we pick this place fucking clean like the fucking dining room table at Grandma’s Thanksgiving feast. Capiche?”

Quite aware of the usual drill, Destiny and the other Saviors nodded. Feeling a little flustered, Destiny looked away, pulling her glasses off and cleaning them against her shirt uselessly.

“Fucking phenomenal. Now, I hope it won’t be a fucking issue, but we’re gonna split into pairs today. Always good to rely on the buddy system in a place like this. All it takes is one dumb fuck to not be paying attention and get themselves turned into fucking raw, worm food for the dickless, heartless dead fuckers. So get your goddamned partners and head out!”

Placing her black-framed glasses back on her nose, Destiny looked around. The other Saviors were pairing up with each other automatically. She bit the inside of her cheek, the situation akin to a middle school teacher assigning group work when none of her friends were in the class. She usually paired off with Arat or Laura, but both were off duty today, far away home back at the Sanctuary. To top it off, it was like gym class, too; nobody wanted to pick her to be on their team.  

“Damn honey, looks like you just won the fucking lottery,” Negan’s voice boomed behind her, making her jump and turn around. When had he snuck up on her? He stood uncomfortably close, a playful smirk on his lips. “I don’t fucking believe I know your name?”

She blinked at him owlishly from behind her glasses. That’s right; they’ve never been one-on-one before. “Destiny.” She was proud at least that she didn’t stutter.

“Destiny,” he repeated, and then licked his lips like he was tasting the name. “Destiny. I like it.” Negan tested it out again, over-exaggerating the movement of his lips, “Destiny.” He had to be exaggerating it, right? It couldn’t just be how she couldn’t look away from his clever mouth. “I’ve got a fucking date with Destiny,” Negan joked, the same playfulness in his eyes that was in his toothy grin.

Internally she groaned. All her life she heard that joke, but funnily enough when Negan said it, she didn’t mind as much. Well, an attractive man like him had never made the joke before. Of course she would like it when Negan said it.

Not seeming to mind that she didn’t laugh at the joke, Negan briskly moved on. Destiny admired how nothing seemed to faze the man; she wished she could have confidence like that. “Guess we’re gonna have to be fucking partners,” Negan smoothly drawled, “seeing as how everyone else left you fucking high and dry.”

“I guess so,” Destiny mused. She shrugged her shoulders, not trying to make it apparent that she was practically swooning over just being able to talk with him.

“Don’t worry, darlin’, I’d never leave a fucking pretty little thing like you high and fucking dry.” Negan winked - actually winked. “Quite the fucking opposite.” Before she could sputter and embarrass herself, he mercifully moved on. “Lead the fucking way, darlin’,” Negan said with a grin, gesturing with Lucille.

Skirting around Lucille nervously, Destiny avoided Negan’s eye. He made her nervous - not just because he was dangerous, but because he was seductively dangerous. The kind of dangerous that was worth taking stupid risks just for the chance at living to the fullest.

Noting her skittish nature, Negan twirled the bat in his hand, her barbed wire glittering, and slung her up on his shoulder. “Believe me, you’re safe as long as Lucille and I have anything to say about it.” He leaned backwards, giving her space, and Destiny found she could breathe again.

Destiny nodded and turned back to the street, hoping Negan wouldn’t catch a glimpse of her rising blush. All this time she wanted even the chance to get close to Negan, and now here he was, as handsome as ever.

But this wasn’t a time to screw around and fawn over Negan like a ditzy school girl. She was at work, and she needed to relax and focus. If she didn’t, things really could go wrong. She was aware of this, and yet found herself getting chills when Negan followed close behind her as she made her way to the storefronts.

It seemed like most of the Saviors had staked out certain stores and the sounds of ransacking could be heard inside many of them. She moved past the occupied buildings and spotted one that no one seemed to have chosen. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, a place full of treasures from before the apocalypse that she missed every day since: an arcade.

Destiny used to spend hours playing her favorite video games before the walkers, and now a place lined with old retro arcade machines was right in front of her nose. Even though a part of her knew these machines wouldn’t be functioning without electricity, it still didn’t stop her from walking right through the door.

When she moved through the room, she could see the dust motes floating in the sunbeams that cast through the window. It had that familiar smell of an abandoned property that most other buildings had by this point: faint smell of rot from the dead and the rot of untended to repairs from water damage in the wood. The smell of mold from cracked, galvanized copper pipes, and the musty smell of stagnant air. There were no broken windows, so not much weather damage had been done to the interior; it was mainly limited to the dilapidated storefront and the surrounding sides of the building between the narrow alley spaces. Other than a little dirt, dust, and grime on the inside, the place looked good.

Forgetting that Negan was even there, she let her feet carry her to the row of arcade machines lined in front of the windows. For a small little arcade, they had a pretty decent selection. The panels on the machines were dull in color, but when she brushed the dust off with her hand the colors popped out. This one was a Donkey Kong machine. The other machines that stood out to her was a hunting game with a plastic gun that probably wouldn’t work anymore, a Pacman machine, Tetris, and a Mortal Kombat machine, just to name a few. She was surprised there were quite a few classic titles. The person that owned this store must have really treasured their machines to keep them in working order until the walkers struck.

It wasn’t just arcade machines either. The usual suspects were all here, like a foosball table, a basketball shooting game, and an air hockey table. She suspected these kinds of games were more up Negan’s alley, though she enjoyed them just as well.

“Well, well, well! Lookie what we’ve fuck, fuck, fuckity got here!” Negan exclaimed with a clap of his hands.

Destiny turned around, her face flushed at the possibility that he was teasing her over her interest in the arcade games. However, Negan was more focused on the pool table in the middle of the room, obviously placed so that it was accessible from every angle. It must have been the most popular attraction of the place. Destiny had been so enamoured by the machines that she didn’t even remember needing to walk around the table.

“This thing is a fucking beauty! Been looking for one of these for a long damn time!” Negan said with a grin as he picked up a pool cue chalk, blue powder crumbling on his black leather glove. He placed it back, rubbing his fingers together and examining how the excess smeared. Destiny’s mind wandered down another avenue, and her thighs clenched together at the possibilities. Negan blew the powder away and it collided with the dust motes in an entrancing swirl hovering around Negan’s face. “This is going to look fucking nice next to the ping pong table!” He crowed victoriously, and Destiny was pulled from her thoughts as though a bucket of water was dumped on her head.

Recovering quickly, she smiled to herself as she watched him light up like a kid on Christmas at the array of games. In fact, it was the first time his smile seemed truly genuine and not the typical cocky front he put on in front of his men. In that moment, Destiny felt special for inadvertently being the cause of his happiness; she was glad she could at least watch the moment happen, too.

An orange blur suddenly came into view, making her flinch and throw up her hands with a squeal. Her hands juggled the object back and forth before it finally was captured in her grip. It was one of the small basketballs - surprisingly not deflated - from the game in the corner.

“Great reflexes there, tiger,” Negan teased with a wink. He was leaning up against the machine, those long legs of his stretched out so perfectly. Destiny tried her best to not drag her eyes up and down his body, especially when she realized he had opened his leather jacket so she could see the fitted white t-shirt beneath. Negan continued, “We’ve got some time to kill, what do you say to some friendly fucking matches here?”

Destiny’s brow furrowed. “Aren’t we supposed to be looking for supplies?” she asked.

“We’ve got some time to kill,” Negan said with a shrug. “Besides, other than that pool table, we won’t be able to take all these games back. Might as well make the fucking best of them while we’ve got them, right?”

Destiny sighed. While she didn’t mind playing with Negan, his words just brought home how it would probably not be in their best interest to take an arcade machine that they may or may not be able to hook up and get working back at the Sanctuary. The generators had better things to power. She didn’t say any of this to Negan of course, and instead agreed to his proposal with a smile. “Okay, Negan.”

“Fucking great!” He exclaimed, smiling right back. “Let’s shoot some fucking hoops!”

The two started at the basketball game, taking turns shooting baskets and trying to keep count. Negan kept trying to distract Destiny by talking whenever she was trying to concentrate on the ball, and she barely managed to keep neck in neck with his score. As usual with Negan, he talked about whatever struck his fancy, but it was enough to make her laugh, causing her to miss most of her shots. Every time she laughed, Negan was absolutely delighted; and not just because that would put him in the lead, too. He was a big show-off with his shots, arcing his body and putting his hands just so every time, smiling wide with every swoosh of the net.

Once Negan reached twenty baskets, though, he already had his eyes set on the air hockey table. “Come on, give me a real fucking challenge, Destiny.” He dragged her away with a tight, not-too-tight grip on her hand, tossing the basketball to the side. “That was hardly a fair fucking game anyway. I used to fucking coach that shit.”

“Seriously?” Destiny tried to picture Negan in the whistle and the gym shorts, and suddenly how he yelled orders at his Saviors made a lot more sense. It was also a pretty picture, thinking about how Negan would look in a pair of sweatpants that would showcase just everything if you squinted and turned your head a certain way.

“Yeah, fucking seriously. Took those little shits to the state championship every goddamn year, too,” he boasted proudly, silver threaded chin tilted up so his nose was in the air. He had that sly grin again, eyes flashing with promised trouble. “Try and beat me at this instead, darlin’, and we’ll see if that’s fucking fair.”

Negan was a hard hitter, always pushing the puck so hard that it careened and smashed back and forth on the sides of the table. Even so, Destiny quickly saw through his weakness. While he was always quick to hit the puck as hard as possible, he wasn’t always as mindful of the goal because he held his striker at arm’s length. In the end, her strategy worked, and once she got the puck to hit the wall in just the right place to get past his arm, she always sunk it in.

“You just got fucking lucky, that’s all,” Negan said with a pout after she made the final goal. “Let’s see if you can keep it up with some foosball. You’re looking at the fucking champion at my fucking college.”

Destiny had played a fair amount of foosball herself, but it was never her strong suit. She was hardly surprised when Negan was so easily able to sink into her goal while she scrambled to turn the knobs of her players. His aggressive playing style was much better suited to this game, as he had no problem hitting the ball at such a speed that she could barely keep up. After a while, Negan had his fun with wiping the floor with Destiny, and set his sights on the piece de resistance: the pool table.

“Okay, enough beating our dicks at the cheap shit. I have to test this fucker out before we take it back.” He placed his hands covetously on the green felt and looked up at her with glittering, hazel eyes. “You know, just to fucking check and see if all of this heavy shit is even worth carting all the way fucking back.” Negan winked for good measure, and then grabbed one of the pool cues before he held it out to her. “Ready, Destiny?”

Not ready at all, Destiny hesitated. The other games had been easy to figure out, but pool wasn’t something she had ever played before. From what she’s heard about it, it required math to do. “Oh, um,” she shyly suggested, “can’t you play by yourself?”

Evidently, she surprised him, and Negan’s eyes went wide. He dropped the pool cue by his side, listing his head to the right as he stared at her. “Well, I suppose I can jack myself off, too, but when there’s always willing pussy around, I don’t fucking do that. Why don’t you wanna play with me, baby? You’ve got nothing else to do. Besides, I promise I’ll take it real fucking easy on you. It’ll be good fucking fun.”

“I…” she began hesitantly, “I don’t really know how to play.” Destiny bit her lip, careful to avoid her piercing. She had managed to keep it meticulously clean, but had developed a nervous habit where she bit around it, or at least flicked her tongue over it anxiously. Her eyes darted to the door. They had spent enough time here, too. Soon it would be time to pack up and head back to the Sanctuary before nightfall. She didn’t want her one-on-one time with Negan to end so soon - she really had been enjoying being in his company - but all good things must come to an end.

“Sh-yeet,” Negan stretched out, his smile returning easily. “Is that fucking all? That’s no fucking foreskin off my fat dick, sweetheart. I’ll just fucking teach you. It’s really an easy game to play once you know the basics.” He stalked over to her side of the pool table, his pace graceful and smooth compared to his coarse language, his strides long. Once again, he held out the pool cue to her horizontally, urging her to take it.

Tentatively, she did, bringing it close to her body. “Okay, Negan. I’ll play.”

“Good girl,” Negan crooned, and Destiny tried not to melt all over the floor. He didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, he mercifully didn’t point it out. Instead, Negan turned to the pool table and held out his hand over it as he explained. “Why don’t we face off against each other? I’ll be solids.” He grabbed the red number 3 ball and held it up for Destiny’s inspection. Returning it to the table, he grabbed another ball - the red number 13 one and then held that one up similarly. “And you’ll be stripes, okay, tiger?” Negan grinned at her rakishly, and Destiny nodded with a blush in her cheeks.

As Negan explained the game, he moved around back to his side of the pool table. “We sink our balls in - trying not to sink each others - any of the pockets. Doesn’t really fucking matter which one. You can’t let the white ball go into the pocket. If it does, you lose a turn. If you don’t get a ball into the fucking pocket, you lose a turn. The eight ball is the last one to go into the fucking pocket. First one to finish wins. Simple e-fucking-nough for ya, Destiny?”

Resting the bottom of the pool cue on the floor, Destiny studied the table. “I guess so. Do I have to hit the ball directly or…?”

“How you hit it doesn’t fucking matter.” Negan waved his hand dismissively, cutting it through the air and through the heart of the matter. “Just try and get your fucking balls in the hole. That’s a motto I fucking live by.”

Again, Destiny blushed. “Okay. I understand.”

“Good. I fucking pegged you for a fast learner.” Racking up the balls, Negan got them into position and then placed the white pool ball before them. “You want to fucking break the set or shall I?”

“Oh, you can do it. I don’t mind just watching.”

Obviously amused, Negan hummed. “Fuck yeah, I bet you don’t mind watching. I prefer being an active fucking participant myself, though.” He crooked his long fingers at her, grinning from ear to ear. “Come on, Destiny, baby. Live a little. Bust my fucking balls.”

With a wobble in her step, Destiny obeyed. Her feet moved without her telling them to, and she found herself standing just in front of Negan, staring down the pool table. Awkwardly, she shifted the pool cue in her grip and tried to copy what she had seen before in the movies. Instead of trying to hit the white ball, she grabbed it to steady her hand as she tried to hit the other balls dead on. Negan immediately stopped her.

“Not like that, cupcake. Here.” Stepping up behind her until she could feel the warmth of his presence, Negan smoothly curved his long form over her. His chest brushed against her back and she had to fight back the urge to arch into his touch. From his close proximity alone, Destiny was losing brain cells. She couldn’t think, couldn’t even breathe around him. He smelled so good. Like cloves and sandalwood.

Seemingly unaware of her reaction, Negan placed his hand over hers, lining her up properly. Placing his mouth close to her ear, he practically purred, “You just want to let the pool cue slide between your fucking fingers like this.” He demonstrated, pushing it back and forth, back and forth. Naturally, Destiny’s mind wandered to other places. When he spoke, his deep voice reverberated through his chest and made Destiny’s back tingle pleasantly. “Got it? And then you just fucking line up the shot and just…”

The pool stick hit the white ball with a crack, and the white ball hit the other balls with a louder, rippling crack as they scattered over the green felt, bouncing off the sides of the pool table. “Perfecto,” Negan crooned right in her ear, and this time Destiny couldn’t stop herself from shivering.

Just like that, Negan drew back again. Standing up straight, Destiny nervously turned around to face him, unsure of herself. She felt like such a fool. But Negan squinted at her thoughtfully, grabbing his own pool cue and shifting it restlessly from hand to hand. It was like he could see right through her, right into her mind and the gutter it was drowning in. “How about we make this fucking interesting, huh, Destiny?”

Avoiding his knowing gaze, Destiny asked anyway, “What did you have in mind?”

Negan’s gloved hand came up and gently tipped her face towards his. The leather was an interesting and not altogether unpleasant sensation. It was blessedly cool on her hot face, which only blushed hotter under Negan’s heated stare. “I was fucking thinking that you and I could have ourselves a game of strip-pool.” His fingers brushed over her cheeks, pushing her hair behind her ears. “For every ball you put in the pocket, I’ll fucking take something off. And for every ball I put in the pocket, you take something off for Daddy. You see where I’m going with this?”

She definitely saw where he was going with this. As soon as he referred to himself as ‘Daddy’, Destiny was gone. She didn’t even dare to hope before, but now what he was proposing wasn’t something she could so easily pass up. Of course, she knew that since she was inexperienced with this, she’d probably end up getting naked first, but it was a risk she was willing to take. What could she say, except that Negan inspired the best and worst in her. “Deal,” she agreed.

“Deal, what?”

For a moment Destiny hesitated, not quite knowing her mistake. Then Negan raised his eyebrows at her expectantly, and it clicked into place. “Deal, Daddy.”

“That’s fucking right, Destiny. Such a good girl.” He patted her cheek, dragging his thumb over her bottom lip around her piercing. She flicked her tongue out and tasted the leather, and Negan’s eyes went dark with lust. “Game fucking on.” He pulled away and gestured at the table. “Ladies first.”

All too eager now to play, Destiny turned back to the table with determination. She quickly noted where the striped balls were and moved into position. “Do I have to sink them numerically?”

“Fuck no, just get them in the fucking hole.” In a much lower voice, Negan added, “You get your balls in the hole and I’ll put something in your fucking hole, how about that?”

Not needing any further encouragement, Destiny eagerly tried to shoot the blue striped ball in the nearest pocket. It was a slightly awkward angle, but it was the clearest shot with no other balls in the wall. Following Negan’s instructions, she closed one eye - and just as she was about to shoot, a hand cracked down on her ass. She hit way too hard, and instead of sinking in the pocket, the ball hit the side and bounced until it clattered into another ball. A little angry, Destiny whipped around and shot a glare at Negan. “You cheated,” she flatly accused.

But the man was only all too pleased with himself of course. “My fucking apologies, Destiny, but if you’re gonna wave that cute ass of yours around, I’m not gonna be able to help myself.” He smiled with boyish charm, and lifted his pool cue to his shoulder much like he does with Lucille. Lucille, as it was, was resting within reach against the Donkey Kong arcade machine. She kept a watchful eye over them both. “Guess it’s my fucking turn.”

Without even trying, Negan sunk in the orange ball and then expectantly turned to Destiny. She stared at him for a moment, and then grasped both her courage and the bottom of her shirt with both hands before she tugged it over her head. Thankfully, she didn’t get stuck, and it fluffed up her hair quite nicely. It took a full minute for her brain to register that she was standing in front of Negan in her bra, but in that minute, she watched Negan eye her up appreciatively. Thank God she was wearing her nice bra today by chance.

“God damn,” Negan uttered, tongue dragging across his bottom slip slowly. “I could just eat you up, you look so fucking good right now, Destiny.” He shook his head slightly, eyes glued to her bra, and then quickly turned back to the pool table to line up another shot. His shot was lined up to try and sink two simultaneously, but it didn’t pander out. Negan lost his turn. “Shit.”

“My turn.” Destiny stepped up to the table and once again tried to sink the blue striped ball. This time she was out of Negan’s reach since he was across the table, and he didn’t try to make her slip up again, instead choosing to remain silent. The blue striped ball sunk, and Destiny fist pumped excitedly. “I got it!”

“Great job, sweetheart,” Negan said, and it sounded sincere. Tucking his pool cue under his arm, Negan held up his gloved hand at eye level and then ever so slowly tugged the glove off and tossed it aside. He wiggled his now bare fingers at her in a playful wave, though Destiny imagined those fingers curving elsewhere.

Her face must have been transparent, because Negan impatiently amped up their deal. “You know what, sweetheart? How about every time you put a ball in the hole, Daddy puts a finger in your tight little hole. That sound like fun to you?” His grin sharpened. “Gotta loosen you up before you take Daddy’s thick, meaty, big dick, huh, baby?”

Destiny bit her bottom lip around the piercing again. Her thighs pressed together at the thought, though her gaze flickered to the front of the arcade again. The machines blocked the window, and the window itself had such a thick layer of dust, pollen, and grime that it was practically opaque. The only way anyone would be able to see them is if they came inside. As it was, they could hear the sounds of the others talking and loading up the trucks. They still had time, but it was obviously running short.

Sensing the reason for her hesitation, Negan stepped forward into her space again, head dipping low. “Don’t you worry about that, tiger. I’ll be able to fuck you real nice before we leave.” Brushing his lips over her forehead, Negan placed his hands on her hips, rubbing at her through the fabric of her jeans. “I bet you’d like if they all strolled in to watch me fuck you right here on this pool table. For everyone to see you splayed out for me like a goddamn, dirty girl. You think you’ll be able to keep quiet for me while I’m working over your pussy? Fuck no, you won’t. You’re gonna be nice and loud, just how I like it. I bet I can make a shy girl like you come out of your shell no problem with my dick in your wet, hot pussy.”

As he whispered dirty things to her, Negan’s clever fingers unbuttoned the front of her jeans, slowly pulled down the zipper, and slipped his ungloved hand inside her panties. Down, down, down he ventured until he slipped his long index finger right between her already wet lower lips. Destiny did nothing but stare up at him, silently urging him on with lust-blown wide, blue eyes. Negan obliged, his free hand pushing her black hair over her shoulders, gripping her by the back of the neck as he pressed sweet kisses to her forehead and cheeks. It was so at odds with what he was doing with his other hand.

Trembling in his arms, Destiny grabbed at his biceps to hold herself up. No longer able to remain complacent anymore, she tilted her face up and kissed him. He tasted surprisingly like cinnamon flavored gum. She kissed him again, and Negan kissed back, not seeming to mind the lip piercing. He wasn’t too rough or too cautious. It was perfect.

Pulling away just enough so he could breathe, Negan huffed, “You forfeit the fucking game, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” Destiny threaded her fingers through his hair, rocking into his hand desperately. He was deliberately avoiding touching her clit or slipping his fingers inside her. Instead, he kept his touch feather light and teasing. It was driving her wild. “Take me,” she hesitated only for a second before she continued with something very close to a whine, “take me here, Daddy.”

With a low growl, Negan picked her up and sat her on the edge of the pool table. “Okay, little girl. You’re in for it now.” He yanked her pants down her legs, exposing a long expanse of creamy thighs that he ached to cover in love bites and bruises. “I’ll take my fucking time with you next time - and we can finish the fucking game next time, too.  I fucking need to feel you now.”

His words naturally excited her. “Next time?” She wondered aloud, her heart fluttering in her chest even as heat continued to pool in her belly. The things Negan did to her was head spinning to say the least. Destiny helped him shuck his clinging, black leather jacket off his arms and rucked up his shirt so that he was exposed from belly to chest. He was hairy and had some tattoos. Curiously, she ran her fingers over it, and his skin jumped under her touch.

“Yes, fucking next time,” Negan said confidently. “I had a fucking nice time playing with you today - and I bet I’m gonna have a damn great time fucking you here. But, I’d like to fuck you again, on a fucking bed, up against a goddamn wall, in the shower. Wherever the fuck I can.” Between his words, he pressed urgent kisses down her neck and to the tops of her breasts. “I’m gonna have this sweet pussy in as many positions as I fucking want, and I want to be able to taste it, too. To really take my fucking sweet ass time with it. I’m gonna have you fucking beg for my dick, baby. I want to know how that piercing feels when you suck my dick. I fucking want you, Destiny, all of you.”

While he talked, he pulled her breasts out of the bra, not bothering to take it off. They didn’t have the time, and not just because of the others. The tension was skyrocketing and exploding into this. They couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Negan bent over her and sucked one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, and Destiny raked her blunt fingernails down his chest in relation. She reached his belts and quickly undid them with stumbling fingers. He felt amazing, and his dirty mouth wasn’t all talk.

With a bit of fumbling, she managed to pull him free, and he was hard and silky in her hands. Not a bad size, but something she would definitely feel phantom pains from tomorrow. It had been a while. Negan switched back and forth between her breasts, lavishing them with attention and causing her to gush excitedly. In turn, she stroked him, spreading his precome over his sizeable length, squeezing him hard when his stubble brushed over her nipples just right. She was going to have a rug burn from his facial hair tomorrow, too, but she’d take it all. Anything she could get as mementos of this occasion would be good enough for her.

Suddenly, Negan pushed her down flat on the pool table, sending the balls scattering with their noisy clacks. He stood up straight, hooking his fingers around her panties and tugging them the rest of the way down her legs to where her jeans were. Her sex was exposed and he took a moment to take it in. “Fucking beautiful,” he purred, stroking his fingers over it, pushing her thighs further apart for him. “Yeah, I’m definitely gonna have to taste this pretty pussy. But not to-fucking-day.” Spreading her lips, Negan tapped at her clit. “Ready for my dick, baby?”

“Yesss,” Destiny hissed, arching her back. All previous shyness had officially gone out the window, and Negan couldn’t say he disliked this wanton side of her. “Fuck me hard, Negan, so hard.”

Lightly, he spanked her clit and Destiny jumped and yelped. It hurt, but any touch on her clit also felt so good. She wanted him to do it again to just touch her damn it. “No, no, Destiny, baby. What’s my name when I’m fucking driving my fucking dick into you?”

“Daddy,” she whimpered and then repeated louder, “Daddy, please. Fuck me.”

Using the hand that spanked her, Negan cupped her cheek. The wetness - her own wetness - had a strong, musky smell, but she didn’t care. Destiny had no propriety left. “You’ve been such a fucking good for me today, Destiny. I like that, fuck yeah, I fucking do. And I’m a big fucking believer in rewarding good behavior.” He trailed his sticky fingers over her lips, dancing around her piercing. Instinctively, she licked, tasting her own salty essence. She couldn’t look away from Negan’s playful, lusty stare. She was aching. She wanted him - wanted it. Couldn’t he see how much she wanted it? “I’ll fuck you hard, Destiny, but you have to keep it down for Daddy or I’ll fucking stop and you’ll have to just suck it up, butter-fucking-cup. Okay, baby?”

Nodding, Destiny resisted the urge to keen. “O-okay, Daddy,” she stuttered, batting her eyelashes at him from behind her glasses. “I’ll be so good for you.”

“Fuck yeah, you will.” He dragged his hands down her body, grinding the heel of his palm into her clit and watching her squirm, going red faced to hold in her screams. “You’re definitely a fucking keeper, Destiny.”

Stepping up to the pool table, Negan’s jutting cock rutted up and down her slit, lubricating himself further and teasing them both. His hands came up and grasped her neck on either side, not quite choking yet but just adding the pressure. Destiny’s hands came up and grasped his wrists. She wasn’t scared, but adrenaline coursed through her, amplifying every sensation. Destiny had never done this before, but she wanted it, too. How did he know everything she wanted?

Negan lined himself up - just like he had lined the pool cue earlier when he took his first shot. When he slid home, all the way until he bottomed up, his pelvis flush against the cradle of her thighs, they both groaned. He paused, and didn’t move until Destiny made eye-contact again. With a wicked grin, Negan murmured, “Perfecto.”

And Destiny didn’t have time to do or say anything before he was pounding into her. It was so hard to keep quiet when all she wanted to do was shriek how much she loved his cock, and how good it felt inside of her. He was so hard, and he felt huge. Negan was stretching her out and it burned, but she loved the heat, the fire that built in her belly. She was close and he was only a few strokes in. It was wild, it was perfect like he said. Her nails dug into his wrists, and he squeezed her harder, but she could still breathe.

Above her he looked magnificent with his jaw clenched tight, the tendons in his neck popping, sweat beginning to collect on his temples. One strand of fine, black hair fell out of place in his eyes, but disheveled as he was, he only looked more beautiful for it. Negan couldn’t stop the steady stream of filth he spewed either.

“Fuck. Fuck yes, Destiny, this pussy is mine. I’m gonna make it be fucking made for my dick. I’m gonna pound it into you. Only I will make you come, and fuck, it’s gonna be, messy girl. You’re gonna have to fucking sit in your juices and my come in the trucks - and you’re not allowed to change your fucking panties when we get back. Oh no, baby. You’re gonna go straight to my room and wait for me there like a fucking good girl so I can fuck this sweet pussy again. I’m gonna fucking lick your pussy clean if you’re a goddamn good girl for me. Fuck yeah, Destiny, fuck. Fuck, you’re so tight.”

Hooking her ankles around Negan’s waist, Destiny didn’t dare try to speak. She wasn’t even sure if she could form any words, he was literally fucking her brains out. Destiny was afraid that if she did try to speak all that would come out was a high pitched scream that would summon every walker for miles. Instead, she deliberately clenched her walls around him, fucking him back as much as she could with her limited mobility. The force of his thrusts moved her body against the green felt, and it was leaving a rug burn on her rear. It stung so good, almost as nice as his hard dick. This, this was perfection.

There was a sudden intensity - even more so than before - in Negan’s thrusts that signalled his approaching climax. He brought his hand down and ruthlessly mashed his thumb into her clit, rubbing tight circles as he traded force for speed. “You gonna fucking come for me, Destiny? Gonna come for Daddy when I fucking tell you to like a good girl does? Just for Daddy?”

Destiny’s eyes rolled wildly, and she moaned, “Yes, yes, Daddy. I’m gonna come, I’m so close. Let me come, please let me come. Please, Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby, fucking come.” He switched the movement of his thumb on her clit, brushing back and forth like he was trying to light a match. The change was instantaneous, and Destiny’s walls tightened around him as she started to come. He had lit that match and it flared throughout her until it lit every nerve ending white hot. She stiffened and then was overcome with shakes, thighs quivering from where she was hugging his hips, head thumping back against the hard pool table. “That’s it, that’s fucking it. Come with me,” Negan grunted, and he came, bathing her walls in evidence of his own climax. Destiny felt the overabundance of wetness and basked in it. She liked it rough, she liked it dirty; and Negan delivered on all of that.

They both took a moment to catch their breath, trying to calm down their racing hearts. Like a gentleman, Negan helped her stand and situate her clothing again. Other than the wetness between her legs that was seeping out the longer she stood there, there was no signs of her getting fucked. He even took the time to smooth down her hair again as he pressed an appreciative, sweet kiss to her forehead, inhaling the scent of her sweat and shampoo. He pulled his own clothes back into place, slicking back his hair easily, and Destiny eyed him hungrily, already eager for a second round.

Negan caught her look at smiled wide, back to his boyish charm from before. “You were fucking fantastic, Destiny.”

Blushing, not quite knowing how to respond to that, Destiny’s shyness returned in full force. “Thanks, you, uh, weren’t so bad yourself.”

“Only not bad, huh? I’ll have to fucking work on that,” Negan promised with a wink. He looked behind her at the pool table, and then laughed.

“What? What’s so funny?”

“We definitely left our fucking mark on this bad boy,” Negan chuckled, tapping fondly at the sudden new stain on the green felt.

She blushed even redder if that were possible, and turned away. “I’m sorry, Negan.”

“Don’t be, baby,” he said lightly, “and don’t be like that. We’re still taking it with us. This bad boy is a lot of fucking fun, don’t you agree?”

Daring to look back at the spot they left, Destiny let herself bask in the memories. Then she looked at Negan and smiled. “You’re goddamn right.”

After one last heated kiss, Negan called in his men to move the pool table, and while he directed their movements, Destiny wandered back to the arcade machines to get out of their way. With a wistful sigh, she placed her hand on the joystick of the Donkey Kong machine and gave it a little jostle. It would have been nice if they could have played this together - that was definitely a game she would have won without a shadow of a doubt. But with the game they played on the pool table, at least both of them were winners.

Silent as a cat, Negan came up behind her. “You want to take one of these back home?” He offered, his voice startling her out of her thoughts.

Spinning around, she looked up at him in disbelief. “Really? I mean, the generators have better things to power, and it just seems so selfish.”

“Fuck that, baby,” Negan dismissed. “Consider this a fucking engagement present.”

“You want me to be a wife?”

“Most fucking definitely, Destiny. I think we were just fucking destined to be,” Negan stressed, all sly smiles and dimples and glittering hazel eyes.

This time she couldn’t hold back her groan, “Oh my god.”

“Is that a fucking no?”

“No! I mean, yes! Or…” Giving up, Destiny through her arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to do so. She didn’t care about the men trying to fit the pool table through the door when she kissed Negan hard with all the gratitude and love she had for him. “Of course, I’ll fucking marry you.”

With another chuckle, Negan said, “Is it vain of me to think you said that because of my influence?”

Rather than argue with him about it, Destiny kissed him again. When they went home, it was with the pool table and the Donkey Kong machine. And rather than riding in Simon’s Jeep, Destiny sat in Negan’s lap all the way home, evidence of the pool match seeping a wet spot into her jeans and on the front of his pants, too.

Back at the Sanctuary, Negan kept all his promises, and while Destiny never did beat him pool because she was too busy blushing over the stain, she did manage to keep the highest score on Donkey Kong - best out of all the wives, the Sanctuary, and Negan, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, follow me on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
